Swimming
by Bayluff
Summary: On a hot day after dragon training, Hiccup decides it's time for a change of pace, much to Toothless' amusement. FLUFFY CHEESE ONESHOT.


**Is it bad that two years ago I wrote this during church? XD Nope. **

**Swimming**

Hiccup grinned to himself as he ran back to his house after dragon training. He had successfully "defeated" a dragon without harming the beast and he was glad. He knew that if he actually hurt one of the dragons, he'd never be able to look Toothless in the face.

His smile widened at the thought of his black dragon and he hopped the stairs up to his house two at a time so he could get there faster. Today was a hot day. Extremely hot. So today instead of going flying with Toothless, he had something different planned.

He opened the door to his house and went to the cellar that stored their fish and he grabbed his pack and filled it. He ran back to the base level of the house and left the bundle by the back door and ran up to his room. He changed from his pants to a pair of far too big leather shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He then grabbed a contraption from his desk with a mischievous expression and placed it securely in a pocket of his shorts.

Deciding to go barefoot today, he jogged down to the back door (tripping a bit) and shouldered his pack of fish and carefully made his way to his meeting place with his dragon.

_

"Hey Toothless!" Hiccup chirped with a grin, making his way down the rock side. The black dragon sat up with pointed ears and trotted over to where Hiccup was coming down and waited patiently.

The brunette grinned and set the pack in front of Toothless and pushed it over to reveal the fish. Toothless rumbled happily and knelt down to start eating the pile.

"I have something else planned today." Hiccup smiled. He went over to unhook the saddle from Toothless, earning him a confused look from the hungry dragon. "It's so hot today." Hiccup said, slipping off his shirt when Toothless finished eating and was sitting next to him with a curious expression. "So I wanna go swimming!" and with that, Hiccup jumped into the lake, earning him a surprised squeal from the dragon.

Hiccup laughed. "C'mon Toothless! Don't be a wimp!" Toothless let out a playful growl and jumped into the water, thoroughly splashing the boy. Hiccup laughed and reached for the contraption in his pocket as he watched Toothless splash around and dive and chase the fish in the lake.

The contraption that Hiccup had (and made) was rather short, and it looked like a needle only without the actual needle and there was just a small hole at the end. Hiccup grinned evilly and pumped some water into the water needle before slowly lifting it and squirting Toothless right in the nose.

Toothless rumbled in surprise and sneezed multiple times before glaring at the laughing boy. Hiccup grinned and squirted Toothless again. The dragon growled and brought one of his wings down and created a wave, causing Hiccup to yelp in surprise as it splashed him and sent him back a bit.

They stared at each other challengingly for a bit before they both put on mischievous expressions.

Then, the epic water fight of the century began.

They splashed and squirted and splashed some more. However, in the end, Toothless had gotten a hold of Hiccup's weapon and was chasing a screaming Hiccup across the lake. His rumbling laughter was filling the area and some of the little dragons had surrounded the trench and was looking at them curiously.

The boy hid behind a rock and sent waves of water at the dragon, but the Night Fury easily hopped over the rock and suddenly Hiccup was being picked up by a mouth with sheathed teeth. Hiccup yelped and squealed and yelled for Toothless to put him down. But he was laughing as well, for he was having fun and Toothless was rumbling happily which really tickled his chest.

Toothless pranced up out of the water and onto the grassy land and dropped his burden onto the soft ground. He then laid down and placed a clawed paw over Hiccup's chest triumphantly. The boy rolled his eyes at the glint in the dragon's eyes that clearly said "I win".

"Yeah, yeah…you win buddy." Hiccup groaned, but smiled anyway. It was starting to get dark and hiccup shivered as a breeze drifted over his wet body. He scooted closer to Toothless and curled against the dragon's warm chest and listened to Toothless' coos and purrs and rumbles of contentment.

Hiccup sighed happily and Toothless grabbed him, startling the boy a bit, with his four legs and rolled over more onto his back and curled his wings around the boy before going back over on his side with Hiccup in a safe cocoon. Hiccup sighed. "You're not gonna let me go home tonight huh?"

Toothless rumbled mischievously and looked down at him with sparkling eyes before laying his head down and going to sleep.

Hiccup sighed and curled up comfortably against Toothless' chest. "Well, I didn't really wanna go home today anyway."


End file.
